


The Regrettable Watersports Test My Dedicated Boyfriend Passed with Flying Colours

by KesaKo



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Speedo, Charles just wanted a cute date and Erik freaks out, Confused Erik, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Misunderstandings, NO Watersports Inside !, Nothing Gross Happens only Confusion and Love, Possessive Charles, Protective Erik, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Club, Sweet, Texting, Very Confused Charles, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: As Charles will quickly realize, watersports arenotabout swimming pools.Since they've been seeing each other, Charles has always been excited to try new things with Erik. Whether it’s a new café or something kinky in bed, he is always enthusiastic and eager, and Erik always says yes.Magneto is a bit surprised when the telepath asks him if they can go on awatersportsdate in the city, but — well… He simply can't tell him no.They go to a place where people play watersports. The horror on Charles' face is a bit of a relief.





	The Regrettable Watersports Test My Dedicated Boyfriend Passed with Flying Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/gifts).



> **Join the FACEBOOK GROUP[TEAM CHERIK](https://www.facebook.com/groups/TeamCherik/)**
> 
> You opened this fic thinking watersports were about swimming competitions and water polo? Don't worry, Charles thought so as well. Sorry, it's really _not_ about water polo. Read and learn how _wrong_ you were! 
> 
> But don't worry, nothing kinky happens in this misunderstanding fic, you can read it safely! If you get a heart attack, it will be because Erik tries his best despite his confusion.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to every person who ever tried to read a cute watersports fic and discovered what it was about halfway through the story. But most of all, I dedicate it to [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou), who made me laugh to tears, and to [Ashes and Emerals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_and_Emeralds/), who would beta absolutely anything from me, it seems. Love ♡
> 
> Put on your swim wear and dive in!

As it happened too often in Charles Xavier’s life — in spite of the fact that he was one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet — it all started with a truly unfortunate misunderstanding.

“Oh, so you like watersports, mate?” He cheerfully asked Azazel one day, enlivening the question with a familiar tap-tap on the man’s shoulder.

The mutant dragged a questioning gaze to him and otherwise appeared thouroughly unimpressed by his attempt to bond with him.

It was unheard of for them to be together without Erik, since Erik… Well, Erik seemed to be trying very hard to get Charles away from his Russian friend. He dearly hoped it wasn’t because Erik was ashamed of him. The telepath was however aware that Azazel saw him as nothing more than his colleague’s new chatty, posh pastime; the smart Doctor in Genetics good enough for Erik’s Friday nights.

Hence Charles' desperate attempt to at least look _cool_.

“I just overheard you thinking about what you did last weekend. Oh, no, please, don’t look so wary, I promise I only had the time to hear this very word. Sounds about fun, doesn't it? I didn’t know you’d be the kind to go and have a swim.”

When his shot at idle chat was only met with quiet disbelief, Charles soldiered on — he _could_ get along with Erik’s only friend — smiled until his jaw hurt, and said, “Honestly, I’d just love to go with Erik. Do you know where we can play watersports in town?”

Maybe Charles should have wondered why Azazel chose this moment to lean back against the bar and gaze slowly around them; not alarmingly, not really, but in that calculated way mafiosi make sure no one is there to witness their dirty business.

Unfortunately, Charles was simply enquiring about a nice place where he and Erik could play waterpolo and swim together and maybe touch each other’s bodies under the water when no one was watching, so he wasn’t looking out for clues. If anything, Charles thought Azazel could be embarrassed to let people know he loved attending water aerobics on Sundays.

Little did he know Azazel had never even been to a public swimming pool.

“You want to play watersports with Erik?” He grinned. His tail was flicking back and forth in what Charles would soon learn was amusement. “I’ll tell you a great place if you snap a picture of him there.”

Although Erik had assured him nothing had ever happened with Azazel, the telepath wasn’t really certain whether the request was purely platonic or not. Charles was pretty possessive himself, even though he tried not to let it show; he chewed on his bottom lip for a second and struggled to keep his jealousy from colouring his voice. 

“A picture of him in swimming trunks, you mean?”

To his surprise, Azazel actually cracked up and grinned even wider, like a big red wolf with striking blue eyes. Back and forth, back and forth, his tail flicked and sliced the air.

“Yeah, sure, if he shows up in trunks, do take a pic of him like that. But mostly, show me his _face._ ”

It seemed like a reasonable request. After all, Charles would take pictures of their date anyway; Erik always agreed — albeit reluctantly — and posed for him with grace or self-awareness, depending on the occasion. But he agreed, especially if Charles requested a kiss. Last time, they had even kissed in public.

The early fall was still kind enough to them that an afternoon playing and exercising in water sounded appealing, so, all in all, Charles was pretty excited to let Erik know he had a _wonderful_ idea for their next date.

He really wasn’t to blame for the logical and regrettable unfolding of events.

In retrospect, it was Erik’s fault for even knowing what watersports were, for Christ’s sake.

 

*

 

Charles was undoubtedly the best thing that had happened in Erik’s life in the last decade, to put it mildly. The mutant knew he clearly shouldn’t be thinking that way about someone who was still officially the fuck buddy he saw on weekends; Erik tried his best not to let Charles know how deeply he felt about him since their relationship was surprisingly recent.

Still, he knew his feelings must have bled out of his heart sometimes, when they had sex, or when they lips joined, or when Charles didn’t back down and argued with him for hours on end about mutants while shopping for books in a ridiculously attractive cardigan.

Unofficially, they had actually been seeing each other more and more, steadily from the start, to the point that Charles was now casually asking him what he did on Tuesdays — sex was amazing on Tuesdays — or if he was free and interested in going to a conference with him two days later.

Unofficially, Charles had referred to him as his boyfriend twice — smiling, chuckling, his eyebrows frowned on longing eyes, with that air of joking but wishing it was true.

Erik had _officially_ cried the first time he’d done so — they hadn’t talked about it afterwards, the memory was still sore, the feelings it had caused were unfamiliar — and they had officially kissed in public on their last date at the cinema; they’d been waiting to buy tickets while taking one more blasted picture for Charles’ personal collection of selfies together.

A foreign happiness had pierced straight through his heart, carving a hole he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to fill with something other than a constant dose of _Charles._

Erik had prolonged the kiss, chasing after the wet, soft lips, to the telepath’s delighted surprise. Charles had snapped more pics as Erik had cupped his jaw and people around them had started to fidget, clearly uncomfortable. Charles, however, had been deliciously flushed with happiness when he had finally broken the kiss, his eyes so very blue and shining, so Erik couldn’t care less.

Most of the time he felt utterly vulnerable to that man’s charms; Erik had a hard time imagining a scenario in which he’d tell Charles no and deny him something he asked. His… _boyfriend_ was especially enthusiastic when it came down to trying new things with him — may it be a new vintage café in an old street or mind-blowing kinky sex. As far as men were concerned, Charles was still rather inexperienced, if eager, and every funny idea he came up with, every fantasy in Erik’s mind had to be tested on the spot, or planned for their next date. Erik was always happy to comply, and more than satisfied to run through the whole city to join him for the simple opening of a dusty library.

Still, he wasn’t sure how to react the day Charles texted him to say he wanted to try watersports with him for their next date.

Erik read the message, again, and once more, but still the words remained — watersports, one word, ornamented with winky smileys and horrifying suggestive ellipses — and now he had to deal with the fact that his very kinky boyfriend wanted him to urinate on his body during sex.

A new text popped up, completely unaware of Erik’s knotted brows. How did this…? Charles couldn’t possibly… But what if he _did_ want that?

_[Charles, 5:03 pm] And don’t forget anything. Bring it on, darling. ;)_

The message confused him further. So what, was he expected to come to Charles’ place with a _full bladder?_ He knew Charles liked to experiment, and maybe Erik should’ve seen it coming, but honestly the thought had never crossed his mind.

He settled for typing a vague, “What do you mean?”

_[Charles, 5:05 pm] I mean don’t forget to take things to play, obviously, and otherwise… Put the black one on? You know, my favourite ;)_

Creases appeared on Erik’s forehead when he scanned the message and understood that Charles apparently wanted him to bring sex toys. _Including_ the black strap-on dildo he had seemed so afraid of not three weeks ago? Erik couldn’t blame him — no need to explain how he acquired it, but the toy was a monstrous hollow artificial penis big enough to fit his own erect cock inside. He only showed it to Charles because the telepath asked about his supply of sex toys. But now it was his _favorite?_ Had he… tried something similar recently?

The thought made him anxious, yet he simply responded :

_[Erik, 5:07 pm] I'll take it. You'll tell me if you change your mind by then._

_[Charles, 5:07 pm]_ _Oh, trust me, I won't. Just imagining you in it is making me all... wet. ;)_

This was clearly Charles’ idea of dirty talking about golden showers. Erik’s cock was very confused by this turn of events. His brain wasn’t — a bland, quiet refusal to process the situation kept him from getting aroused. He didn’t want to feel this surprised at Charles, and yet… Well, Erik had to at least understand where that came from, otherwise the date would be a disaster.

 _[Erik, 5:08 pm]_ _That’s what you want? Me to get you wet?_

 _[Charles, 5:08 pm]_ _Well I hope you’re going to jump in and have some fun with me. Feeling you against me in there…_

 _[Erik, 5:09 pm]_ _Charles…_

His last text had been a warning at best. For some reason, what had seemed to rouse an awkward reaction from his body didn’t seem to apply at all when he had to actively participate. His erection sobered from an indecisive "no" to a brutal full stop in the space of a split second.

His horror worsened, then, when he realized that Charles had interpreted his last text as a needy plea.

 _[Charles, 5:09 pm]_ _Yes, I know, my friend. It turns me on too._

What could he say? “ _Charles, I really can't do that_ ”? But what if he lost him over such a stupid thing? What if he wasn’t enough? What if Charles found someone else to tend to his sexual needs? Erik's heart, lungs and stomach all squeezed uncomfortably in his chest, one after the other. Charles was probably turned on by the idea because it wouldn’t be much different from coming all over him. Coming all over Charles was such a filthy, alluring habit of his; Charles always moaned and begged him to give him all he had to the very last drop and this, this made him instantly hard in his pants.

Before he could make up his mind and reply, the telepath beat Erik to it with another oblivious message :

 _[Charles, 5:11 pm]_ _Can you bring towels there, too? I'm not sure I have some to spare._

There? Of course it had to happen in a fucking sex club. Where was the fun in being peed on by his boyfriend in the fucking living room?

Inhaling slowly, Erik reminded himself it was Charles he was speaking to and kept on answering without committing to anything :

 _[Erik, 5:11pm]_ _I'm pretty sure they have towels for this._

 _[Charles, 5:11pm]_ _Isn't that a bit unsanitary?_

This particular line made as much sense as the telepath’s conviction that mutants could live alongside baseline humans without resulting in a massive bloodshed. Messy ideas resulted in messy outcomes. Erik would’ve rolled his eyes if he wasn’t currently busy typing furiously with a deadly serious expression on his face.

 _[Erik, 5:11 pm]_ _Charles… if you care about sanitary, clearly this isn't the place nor the activity._

 _[Charles, 5:12 pm]_ _Oh, I know. But I still want to do this. I'm used to YOUR germs all over me, after all, what’s a bit more?;)_

A bit _MORE_? More from _who_?

 _[Charles, 5:13 pm]_ _Now that it’s settled, I'll let you look for a nice place, if you don't mind? Azazel was about to give me an address but then he told me you'd surely know where to look._

The sly bastard. Charles had gotten this idea from _Azazel_ and somehow ended up wanting to try it. What did he even tell Charles? Erik was going to kill him and tear that knowing smirk off Azazel's face with his bare hands.

Nonetheless, the fact that Charles just asked him to find a club meant the telepath probably didn’t go to these kinds of places recently, if at all... which was a relief as far as their future together was concerned — Erik couldn’t imagine himself willingly sharing Charles with anyone.

 _[Erik, 5:14 pm]_ _You've never been yourself?_

_[Charles, 5:14 pm] No, I haven’t, not in public ones, at least. I used to love it as a child, however._

As a _child?_ Erik immediately opened a Chrome tab to start punching the words “ _child abuse usa time of limitations_ ” in Google as he answered disbelievingly :

 _[Erik, 5:15 pm]_ _What?_

 

*

 

The nagging conversation wouldn’t go away. During the evening that followed and the following day, Erik couldn’t help thinking about everything Charles had said. The _date_ was scheduled on Friday afternoon, three days from now on, and he stayed away from his phone for the most part to avoid letting Charles know how bothered he felt. How inadequate he thought he was for the job, especially if they had to do it in public. Watching porn about golden showers didn’t appeal to him in the slightest, and imagining Charles at the centre of that kind of attention made him sick to his stomach and angry enough that he believed he would be able to carve scissors out of the nearby furniture to cut all the penises in the sex room and growl that Charles was _his._

Where did Erik's tremendous respect for the mutant stop to make room for Charles’ personal desires?

This kind of fetish was part of the dark ten percent of sexual practices people would consider taboo, so Erik was stunned by the telepath’s cheerful glee and his ability to broach the subject with him so blithely. Erik himself learnt about gloomy kinks like watersports, zoophilia and incest like most people did; one could blame mainstream media, vulgar, shocking pop-ups on porn websites during late teenagehood and also that one depraved friend we all have whose sense of humor and lack of apparent boundaries are more worrying than amazing.

Quickly enough, Erik realized he felt in fact more uneasy about displaying Charles in front of other people, especially such a squalid crowd, than he was about the rest of it. It rose questions about them, questions that made Erik agitated at work, ill-humoured with people and overall slightly miserable. He had thought he and Charles were getting along fine, but somehow he’d been wrong and the mutant could’ve been looking for something entirely different from what Erik had been expecting. What now? He couldn’t let him go, it was too late.

Still, he had to ask.

Unfortunately, the answer came one hour later, which gave Erik plenty of time to yell at his ineffective coworkers.

 _[Charles, 2:42 pm]_ _Usually yes, I'm completely happy with my weekends being only the two of us. But I need a big crowd if I want to show my handsome boyfriend around._

Erik wasn’t sure how to react to this; on one hand, Charles considered him _his_ boyfriend — his _handsome boyfriend —_ but on the other hand, the telepath still seemed to be eager to do that in front of people. In front of a _big crowd._ For the first time in years, Erik felt dizzy and had to pause, close his eyes and inhale carefully not to breathe fire and destroy the whole building in anguish.

He wasn’t surprised to see the tip of his thumbs tremble slightly when he typed his answer :

 _[Erik, 2:43 pm]_ _Are you sure you don't want to do this at home?_

Imagining Charles in such a sordid place was beyond him. Erik loved to spoil Charles in the most filthy ways the telepath could come up with, and he worshiped the man throughout; he adored that glorious glow on Charles' skin, the fulfilled, dreamy smile on his lips when they were done, but he couldn’t do that to him, not unless he explicitly told him he wanted to. If it really was Charles’ first time in a sex club and Erik was in charge of it, he wouldn’t bring him to a squalid place. Some of those private clubs were elegant enough that Charles would feel comfortable taking a drink at a lounge bar, relax in private quarters on luxurious couches, and let Erik massage and kiss his shoulders languidly if they decided to bathe in a jacuzzi and not engage in any other activities.

But doing this at home would remove most of his hesitancy.

 _[Charles, 2:43 pm]_ _Don't be ridiculous. The bathtub is definitely not deep enough for this._

Not _deep enough?_ How many _days_ exactly did Charles intend this to last?

 _[Charles, 2:44 pm]_ _Don't worry, Erik._

 _[Charles, 2:44 pm]_ _Besides, I feel like seeing more people these days. Sometimes it's nice too, don't you think?_

No. Absolutely not. It was hard enough as it was to read that Charles wanted to sleep with other people. A keen ache in his chest was hampering his breathing, making it rough and slightly wheezy. He clenched his teeth. Hard. Not to let fluttering lashes be damped with bitter tears.

 _[Erik, 2:44 pm]_ _I'm not sure about that._

 _[Charles, 2:45 pm]_ _Don't be so jealous :) I actually think it would be nice if Azazel joined us, since he likes it._

 _[Erik, 2:45 pm]_ _NO._

Charles opened the message immediately, but it took him a few seconds to start writing again. At this point Erik didn’t even pretend to work anymore; to the unfortunate bystanders who quickly went back the way they came from, Erik currently looked to be raging mad and fuming over what was probably no less than the future of the whole nation.

 _[Charles, 2:46 pm]_ _Alright. No one we know, then. I didn't mean to upset you, Erik. I'm sorry._

The apology soothed his heart, but still the angry wound remained, salt-coated and raw, and he reproached:

 _[Erik, 2:47 pm]_ _I told you I don’t share._

He had told him almost immediately, when Charles had asked to keep seeing him and Erik had understood that this would certainly become a regular thing. They hadn’t been together, and hadn’t even known each other for very long, then, but Charles had agreed, and Erik took so much pleasure and comfort in knowing the telepath came to him, and only him to find his release.

 _[Charles, 2:48 pm]_ _You did. I failed to understand these kinds of activities were included._

 _[Erik, 2:48 pm]_ _Strangely, they are. I simply hadn’t thought about it._

He would need to update his list of taboos as soon as possible if he wanted to keep up with the man’s overflowing imagination. Steadying his breathing, Erik made up his mind and finally said :

 _[Erik, 2:49 pm]_ _Listen, Charles. If we're really going to do this, I want this to be only you and me when we get there. Do you understand me?_

He could put up with anything the mutant threw his way, as long as he knew Charles wanted it from _him._ If it had to be watersports, so be it. Charles Xavier painfully hard and blushing from anxious expectation had already done so much damage to his morality. Surely the mutant would manage to drag him down with him again.

Hopefully.

 _[Charles, 2:50 pm]_ _Yes. Of course, my possessive friend. I'm fine with that :)_

In the eye of the storm, Erik found a winded peace.

 

*

 

From the outside, the _360 SPA_ indeed didn’t look any different from your average swimming pool: even if it stood a good five minutes away from the city by bus, it was big and austere enough to look like one of those big complexes where kids and adults slid in water toboggans, fake waves crashing against outgoing swimmers who shouted in delighted surprise. Charles was excited.

Given the name of the swimming pool, there would even probably be actual SPA facilities! Erik had picked such a lovely place. He couldn’t wait for the mutant to join him — he was so impatient, in fact, that he almost dropped the multicoloured ball he was holding against his side.

After two full minutes of waiting outside the quiet place — how odd not to hear anything, maybe people didn’t go swimming outside of the weekend? — Charles decided to shake his head at Erik’s latest message (“ _Do NOT go wandering outside the locker rooms without me, Charles. Wait for me inside, and clearly tell people you’re NOT interested. Things go out of control very fast here. I’ll be there in ten minutes._ ”) and entered the facility. He hoped Erik would stop being so on edge and actually relax by his side once he would realize that everything was fine and no one in their right mind would hit on him at a local swimming pool... especially if he remained by his intimidating boyfriend’s side. They were here to have fun together and spend an intimate time in the other’s company, after all.

The distinctive smell of chlorine didn’t assault his nostrils as he thought it would when he stepped in and discovered the interior of that surprising place. Charles was charmed. It looked a lot more fancy than anything he had imagined; actual bamboo trees lined up against the white walls, brown and shiny wicker chairs were scattered around low tables, and a big pink lotus flower decal was stuck to the help desk right in front of him, giving a Zen and very groovy vibe to the entrance room. It was certainly much more of a relaxation center than a swimming pool, in the end. Charles felt himself melt at the thought of Erik picking that private place for them.

Still, Charles' face brightened up a notch when he saw a paper with “Today: watersports!” written on it. He _did_ want to play — against Erik if he could. It would be so fun to compete against him here.

Coming closer and greeting the man at the front desk, Charles asked for one ticket.

“Are you coming alone, or are you expecting a woman?”

“Well, no,” he answered, a bit thrown off by the unusual question, “but I’m waiting for… Erik, my… my boyfriend, Erik, he’s my boyfriend. If that can help.”

“Sorry,” the man apologized straight away, looking unbothered, “but the fifty percent discount doesn’t apply if you don’t come with a woman. You can come again on Mondays, though, we have bisexual nights. Free ticket for your partner.”

“Oh, I see,” Charles said, even though he clearly didn’t see why a swimming pool would discriminate against single men. Did women in bikinis bring more customers? Certainly. “How interesting to see that you’re helping the queer community get more awareness. Anything about mutants? Tomorrow? Oh, okay, but I really wanted to try the watersports event you organized today. I came with my own swim cap, I hope it won’t be an issue?”

“Swim cap?” The man repeated, frowning for a second.

“To put on my head,” Charles helpfully supplied with a teasing half-smile.

“If… you mean protections, you can have some for free when you exit the locker room. Should yours break. But I would advise against putting it on your head, except if you have a practiced partner to help you remove it safely.”

Charles was about to ask them what on bloody Earth they made their swimming caps with if it was unsafe to put it alone on one’s head, when the man gave him the key to his locker and gently gestured to his right. So instead the mutant smiled politely and went to the changing room, which was equally pretty, and eerily silent.

Removing his clothes to put on his red speedo proved to be a tad more challenging than expected, since a couple walked straight into Charles changing into his swimwear and he had to hastily secure the towel around his hips. He shut his mind and turned away to forget that the couple was _undressing_ to their bare skin just behind him and what kind of _swimming pool was it_ to let men, women and children change in the same place and without a single booth for privacy? This undoubtedly was an interference to child welfare.

Hopefully the water polo game would be less awkward.

With his blue cap and swimming goggles safely on his head and his multicoloured ball tucked under his arm, Charles exited the room — disobeying Erik’s silly order — to walk through a narrow, dark corridor until he got to what he had assumed would be the pools.

Except that he wasn’t greeted by a pool at all.

He was greeted by a _bar_. Beautiful, lightened by pink and violet hues on its oaky surface which turned the room into a very classy lounge, but a bar nonetheless, and the only clue that a swimming pool was nearby was the fact that all the people here except the waiter were wearing white towels around their bodies. What a fascinating pla—

And then the oddness clicked.

Charles started to hear people’s thoughts a few seconds before a weird smell came to his nostrils. If he startled when he heard the unconcealed, gleaming interest and the derisive amusement in their minds _(“Single?” “Single?” “Did that pretty man came alone?” “What a beautiful boy.” “He really takes that golden shower thing very seriously”)_ it was nothing next to his realisation that the vapid fragrance he was smelling was the stench of dried semen and urea combined.

What…?

Charles bolted to the nearest basket where he knew he’d find the free swimming caps. When he plunged his arm inside, his fingers emerged with a handful of colorful condoms. Dismay ran over his body, prickling his exposed skin.

What — Where — Oh, God, _where_ _did Erik —_

“Charles!”

Never had Charles been more relieved to hear Erik’s equally concerned and angry voice. He swirled to the man, horrified, confused, only to see that his boyfriend was striding towards him with a murderous expression on his face… and  _entirely naked_. The combination of the two was utterly hot, and yet Charles strangled a cry because _who_ in their right mind walked naked in front of people? Even if Erik possibly had the loveliest limp cock of the entire galaxy, the fact that it was dangling between his legs in public had Charles feeling embarrassed and strangely possessive.

Unperturbed, the mutant grabbed a white towel on his way to meet him and tied it around his waist like other peo— _Oh,_ for heaven’s sake, so _everyone_ in the room was naked except himself, wasn’t it?

“Charles! I told you to wait for me inside. What are you wearing? Why did you bring a balloon?”

The last question had come after a second of complete freezing followed by a few cautious blinks. Even if the telepath was still not quite sure where they were, he had at least figured out he shouldn’t be in a tight speedo with swimming goggles on his head. His own face felt as hot as it could be; he was probably flushing bright red from embarrassment.

“Erik,” he cautiously said, “this isn’t a swimming pool.”

“Of course not!” The mutant shouted, and maybe Charles was starting to understand why Erik had been so worked up for the last four days. “It’s a sex club, Charles, so why are you wearing this here? Is this — Is this to not get anything in your face? But why the fuck would you be wearing a tight spandex speedo?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked, his blush quickly extending to his neck. “I’m wearing swimming trunks because swim shorts aren’t allowed at the swimming pool! Why would you bring me here?”

“Because you asked me to!”

“I _didn’t!_ I asked you to bring me to a place where we could play watersports!”

“Watersports means _urinating_ on people during sex, Charles! How gullible can you be?”

They both stopped yelling at that point when it dawned upon them what Erik had just thought they were about to do. Clients around were entertaining themselves listening to their argument, but Charles was too busy thinking over their conversation and realizing what Erik was convinced he had asked him earlier this week. And still the mutant had come and brought him here? To… To… Oh, God, _he was going to—_

“Erik, that’s bloody gross.”

In all the time he’d known him, Charles had only seen the mutant blush once — when he’d inquired with a conspiratorial smirk if Erik would let him fuck him in a woman’s dress. An embarrassed Erik was a real treasure to his eyes.

His mind stumbled, then, when colours rose on his boyfriend’s cheeks at the accusation.

“You were the one to ask me,” he grumbled.

“Except that I _didn’t!_ I can’t believe— Would you have done it?” It was the most important remaining question now, and the telepath was actually curious to know the answer, if only to know whether the other mutant had been turned on by the idea. He was used to prying in the man’s fantasies, but he never hinted—

Erik’s face was contracted in shame and anger, yet his traits remained as stunning as a painting and his voice growled deep and steady, even though it was slightly shaking with indignation. Oh, he was such a handsome man. And that body. Lord, people were licking him with their eyes, like a delicious cake behind a glass window.

“I don’t know, Charles! What do you expect me to say? If it was something that you really wanted, yes, I’d do it. God help me, but only imagining you feel pleasure from it was enough to make me consider it, so if it was keep you from going away, then yes, I’d do it, I’d do it right now.”

The intensity of his feelings had been building up to this moment, until they started to be loud enough for Charles to pick up on, and he heard how confused, how scared Erik had been by his request to perform such a weird thing in front of people. He understood at that moment that Erik loved him. That he was truly afraid of losing what they had. The telepath’s eyes welled up with grateful tears despite the situation, and not a blink of an eye later, the same raw expression appeared on Erik’s face.

“I don’t know why you think I’d care, Charles, you read in my mind after all, surely you know I’d do a lot more and a lot worse than that if you asked. Take a look. Tell me if I’m wrong.”

He could. He could cradle his face, pry deeper, know for a fact that Erik would kill for him, should he need him to. He was so sorry to have unintentionally hurt him. Erik should never have to doubt his intentions towards him. They were the purest, the most genuine he ever had to offer.

“I don’t need to,” he breathed out. “Erik, I already know. I’m so sorry.”

The man’s chiselled jaw hardened when he nodded and turned his face away towards the small crowd who was still partly watching them. He gulped down, inhaled, hands digging into his own hips, and asked, “So you didn’t really need to see other people?”

“Wha— Oh, yes, I suppose it must have sounded that way to you,” Charles sighed as he massaged his eyes with two fingers. “Of course not, darling. You are more than enough. In any case, you tire me out so well… in and _out_ of bed,” he clarified with a cheeky smile, “that I wouldn’t have the energy for someone else.”

Another nod, still very emotional — Erik’s throat was bubbling up and down, mechanically, and his blue eyes were the colour of sea mist — before he started again, “Charles…”

A pause, hesitant.

“Are we together?”

“Yes,” he answered calmly, letting his own heart be filled up to the brim with a painful, painful tenderness for this man. “Yes, Erik, we’re together. Can I kiss you now, or would that be a bit awkward given the nature of our audience?”

“Kiss me quickly,” he decided, bringing Charles to him by his arm, until they were suddenly chest to chest and the telepath’s crotch was stopping Erik’s towel from falling any lower on his deliciously narrow hips. Charles grabbed them, he couldn’t help himself. The plastic ball laid awkwardly against the hollow of his elbow.

Content, he let Erik disregard his swimming cap and goggles to look down into his eyes and bring his lips softly to his. Heaven.

True to his word, Erik didn’t let the kiss last for too long, but it reminded Charles that he owed Azazel a picture.

He took one as soon as they went back to the changing room.

 

When he received the selfie of the smiling Doctor in Genetics embracing a murderous Erik Lehnsherr who had probably been halfway cursing his dead red skin, Azazel snickered.

His tail flicked back and forth, back and forth.

 

*

 

**_A few weeks later_ **

As it happened too often in Charles Xavier’s life — in spite of the fact that he was one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet, he should be able to defend himself against tiny animals — it all started with a truly unfortunate accident.

“I _tried,_ Hank!” He cried out, much harsher than he would’ve if the sting of the jellyfish had not hurt so bloody _much._ The Beast had half carried him to the sand where Charles had slumped gracelessly to sit and clutch his own ankle which felt like it was being nibbled by the sharp teeth of a spreading fire. “I — I can’t do it myself! I’m in too much pain.”

Hank was right; the quickest way to soothe the pain was known to be peeing on the area, but Charles absolutely couldn’t control that kind of bodily function right now. His body had shut down everything but the warning pain. With tears blurring his vision, he then rose his eyes to Erik who had come trotting to him with Raven as soon as they’d heard his shout. Way to spoil their first day of holidays between friends.

“Erik,” he gasped. Charles couldn’t ask his sister, he couldn’t ask Hank who would explode in babbling embarrassment, but he could ask his practical Erik. “Erik, I’m sorry, but would you mind? It hurts terribly.”

“Surely you understand the irony of the situation,” he mocked, not moving an inch whereas everyone was bending over him in concern — Erik could be such a jerk, at the oddest times.

“You have to do it!” Raven yelled.

“Why don’t you, then?”

“Let him, Raven,” the mutant interrupted with a face, “he’s right, I can’t ask that of him.”

It was embarrassing enough to ask without the reminder that not so long ago he had accused Erik of being ready to fire on him at his request. Something must’ve changed on Charles’ face, however, a hint of misery or excruciating agony, because Erik’s thoughts softened and his expression turned pained.

“I can’t do it, Charles,” he explained regretfully. “I’d do it if I could.”

“Why can’t you…?” The telepath’s eyes slowly lowered on his boyfriend’s body when he recognized that face. “ _Honestly,_ Erik?”

 _Don’t you put that on me,_ Erik barked at him silently, clearly humiliated.

Charles saw the vision he was currently offering to he mutant: himself splayed half-naked on the sand, mouth agape and gasping, his wet pale skin, muscles rolling with each move, the pleading voice begging for _his_ help...

 _You conditioned me last time,_  he continued. You’re _associating everything on Earth with sex to confuse me. Don’t roll your eyes, I don’t put it past you._

Oh, for Christ’s sake.

“I can’t deal with that right now,” Charles declared as another wave of pain spread to his entire calf. “There’s no time to waste. Someone go fetch Azazel.”

His boyfriend practically pushed away everyone to get to him when the red mutant conveniently appeared by his side. “ _No.”_

“God, Erik,” Charles shouted in exasperation, “I need him to _take me to the hospital_ , not to _urinate_ on me!”

It seemed to calm most of Erik’s fury, but still his gaze was warily monitoring them both as he joined Azazel in helping Charles up. He seemed to be filing for later every morsel of skin the teleporter was touching.

When the eyes of the two men locked over a smaller Charles, Azazel’s smile widened, abruptly, wicked, and his tail sliced the air with such strength that Erik announced, stubborn, “I’m coming with you.”

Charles only had the time to roll his eyes and start cursing in a heightened British accent, “Oh, for _fuc—_ ” before the three of them disappeared in an explosion of red smoke.

 


End file.
